Polvo estelar
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: Akashi observa el cielo. Kuroko piensa y con la yema de los dedos termina sellando una felicidad mutua.


**Disclaimer:** Todo de Fujimaki, salvo esta historia (que es mía).

 **NA:** No hay razón existente. Me encanta esta pareja. Yo debería estar escribiendo "Kuroko no jinsei" (llevo 30% del nuevo capítulo), pero como el anime está llegando al final y yo no me siento preparada decidí escribir algo.

* * *

 **-Polvo estelar-**

* * *

No había razón exacta para estar ahí salvo el simple impulso generado por la confianza de los jóvenes. Siendo enero hacía frío pero Akashi había insistido que eso no era un inconveniente y Kuroko, como era, simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras conseguía unas mantas. El viaje largo en la carretera mientras los astros en el cielo los saludaban brillando uno tras otros. Dentro, en la cabina de la camioneta, Midorima manejaba, Kise se encargaba de ser un disque copiloto (revisando la ruta en el mapa y cambiando la música de vez en cuando), Atsushi comía en los asientos de atrás y Aomine roncaba contra el vidrio. Era verdad que algo así era una locura pero Kuroko creía firmemente que era una bella forma de estar loco. Desde el momento en que se dieron cuenta que no podrían estar todos dentro de la camioneta simplemente había pensado en irse en la parte de atrás. Akashi, obviamente, no dejaría que él hiciera tal atrocidad solo y sin esperar ni un comentario se auto proclamó como su acompañante. El frío era bestial y los golpeaba con fiereza. Las mantas sobre sus hombros de algo ayudaban y Kuroko seguía sosteniendo el termo entre sus manos. Frente a frente, cada uno, apoyado en el costado de la parte trasera de la camioneta donde iría la carga al aire libre. Sus cabellos se azotaban y desordenaban. En la oscuridad de lo que estaba más seguro, además de las estrellas brillando encima de ambos, era de los enigmáticos colores en las irises de Seijuro. Él le había dicho que se iba a enfermar pero Tetsuya negó con la cabeza diciendo que tenía buenas defensas. Ambos sabían que eso era una mentira.

—Allá arriba, Tetsuya —musita Akashi de pronto y su pie golpea ligeramente el suyo para llamar su atención. Su voz es calma y a pesar del ruido de las ruedas puede escucharlo. Midorima maneja a una velocidad prudente. A su alrededor sólo se ven árboles y oscuridad. Seguramente si estuviera solo se encontraría muy asustado. Kuroko lo mira con curiosidad, sosteniendo el termo con cuidado para calentarse y sin alejar sus piernas, que se rozan a cada movimiento. Akashi lo mira unos segundos y luego alza la vista. Su piel pálida se ve brillar bajo la luminosidad de los astros nocturnos; satélites y cuerpos celestes, sus labios se ven delgados y su nariz respingona. Todo en su rostro es perfecto—. Esas estrellas que ahí hay-

—Las veo —lo interrumpe sin pensarlo. Sus labios tiritan un poco.

Akashi no se molesta sino que le sonreía y sus ojos se achican ligeramente detonando que aquella expresión es genuina. Cuando habla el vaho escapa de sus labios.

—No son realmente estrellas, sino que un espejismo de lo que alguna vez fueron —continuó explicando con su tono apacible. Observaba tranquilo el cielo y luego al chico frente a él. Kuroko, seguramente, se vio confundido porque no tardó en seguir—: Las estrellas, de hecho, se encuentran a millones de años luz de nosotros, Tetsuya. Su vida también es muy efímera así que lo que nosotros vemos acá no es nada más que un espejismo de una estrella que ya no existe porque explotó, muriendo de la misma forma que nacerá otra.

—Ah.

Tetsuya baja la vista y mira sus piernas entrelazadas. No hay una razón aparente pero pensar en las estrellas le dio una sensación de extraña paz interior. Sabe perfectamente que Akashi lo está observando y seguramente espera una respuesta por su parte, o tal vez no, pero ahí están ambos, cobijados por el silencio apaciguador además de sus mantas. Kuroko sonríe de manear muy imperceptible, tanto así que sus labios casi no se mueven.

—Me gustan las estrellas.

—Lo sé.

—Akashi-kun, una vez dijiste que me regalarías una estrella.

—Lo sé perfectamente, Tetsuya —la sonrisa del chico sigue siendo sincera.

Kuroko tantea su pecho, sobre la manta y la ropa, pero siente perfectamente el relieve _algo_ que ahí hay. Bajo toda la capa que lo abriga. Golpea su piel y se encuentra tibio. Lo sigue tanteando mientras busca la forma y en su interior sonríe tranquilo al darse cuenta que sigue igual, no ha cambiado.

—Y entonces me regalaste un colgante, uno con forma de estrella —sigue Kuroko todavía apretando la palma contra su pecho. Sus ojos bajan y no puede evitar recordar aquel momento en que después Akashi no esperó más para ayudarlo a ponérselo. Era un colgante precioso que brillaba, delicado, en una cadena de puro oro (cuando lo vio con calma en la habitación de su casa tembló ante el pensamiento de que tan caro sería aquel objeto, sólo por la cadena). El colgante además de la forma tenía una piedra pequeña y brillante; un zafiro. Aunque le había encantado el obsequio y todavía hoy no se sentía tan importante como para portarlo, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado al ver que no tenía nada más. Ni una sólo inscripción cursi pero que le hubiera gustado poder leer varias veces. Claro, nunca le dijo eso a Akashi—. Lo he cuidado todo este tiempo.

—Me alegra saber que te ha gustado, Tetsuya. Aunque ahora podría regalarte algo mejor —musita él en respuesta mientras arruga la nariz y arquea una ceja en esa manera tan única que tiene él.

Kuroko, a veces, no sabe cómo tratarlo porque pareciera que sin importar qué pasara siempre terminaría teniendo la razón.

—Me gusta el colgante.

Akashi calla. Lo inspecciona y Kuroko mira hacia el cielo. Bebe un sorbo del té dentro del termo, se quema la lengua pero el líquido baja hasta calentar su interior. Entonces tiembla en su lugar sin poder evitarlo. Piensa entonces que en todo el tiempo que llevan de relación (no poco, poco más de un año) ninguno de los dos le ha dicho al otro un _te quiero_ o mejor aún; _te amo_. Hubo algo parecido cuando Akashi poco menos le impuso que estuviera con él, quizás con las palabras más sinceras que le había escuchado desde que lo conocía, un mero: "Tetsuya, me gustas. Saldrás conmigo".

Meditabundo lo vuelve a pensar.

Akashi lo está llamando varias veces pero él no lo escucha hasta que se cansa de jugar. Nunca le ha gustado que la gente lo ignore. Frunce el ceño y se inclina hacia él tocando su rodilla con la mano.

—Oye, Tetsuya.

—¿Ah? —la sombra levanta la mirada y lo observa. Cuidado y despacio. En ese intercambio de miradas parece que los dos vuelven a caer enamorados del otro nuevamente. Seijuro no puede ignorar la manera en que los ojos de Tetsuya literalmente brillan gracias a las estrellas sobre ellos. Su garganta se seca y tiene que reanudar la marcha de su mente para no cometer una estupidez.

—Te estaba hablando.

—Lo lamento. Estaba pensando en otras cosas.

—¿En qué piensas? —inquiere como una orden pero más suave que eso. Simplemente es una duda normal de mera curiosidad.

Kuroko niega tranquilamente con la cabeza.

—En nada. En las estrellas, sólo eso.

—¿Quedaste pensando en lo que dije?

—Sí, un poco —una mentira, claro está.

Ninguno es de los que hablan mucho. Kuroko siempre había sido silencioso y Akashi tiende a ser un poco dominante con sus palabras, así que cuando está con él prefiere callar para no sentir que está ejerciendo más presión sobre él.

Mira el cielo y cuenta las constelaciones que puede observar.

Kuroko, en cambio, lo observa y piensa en las palabras que nunca se han dicho por alguna razón que no comprende. A él le gustaría escucharlas pero seguramente, pensando cómo es Akashi, pensara que no es lo correcto. Él siempre ha sido cuidadoso en todo lo que hace y porque lo comprende es la principal razón de que están juntos, sin flaquear. Su relación es fuerte y estable, se construye paso a paso con bloques que se ven pequeños pero son unidos con el pegamento más fuerte hasta volverse concreto. Kuroko sabe también que tras la fachada de calma de Akashi realmente se esconde una persona muy frágil y por eso se decidió a cuidarlo ante todo, aunque él diga que no lo necesita, sabe que en el fondo se alivia de tener alguien en quien apoyarse. Una persona con quien puede dejar de fingir aquella perfección que ha alcanzado con tanto sacrificio a lo largo de su vida.

Lo observa más tiempo y luego dentro de la cabina. Atsushi duerme también y parece que Kise conversa de algo con Midorima. Mira el vidrio y con una idea en mente acerca el termo dejando que el vapor haga su magia. Rápidamente parte de la ventana (la que necesita) se empaña. Trabaja en silencio, pensando que justo Akashi no lo está mirando y sería una gran sorpresa para él. Su propio corazón palpita con fuerza dentro del pecho al tiempo que con su índice comienza a trazar lentamente las curvas para completar el _kanji_ necesario.

Al final, cuando todo está completo, estira su brazo también y toca el dorso de la mano de él. Akashi rápidamente baja la mirada y lo observa, por inercia entonces sus ojos se dirigen en la dirección que Tetsuya mira. Entonces su corazón se detiene durante un segundo dentro de su pecho mientras procesa el significado de lo que hay ahí escrito.

—Oh…

Kuroko calla, expectante, anhelante. Su corazón parece desembocar. No deja de tocar el dorso de su mano.

Después de lo que parece una eternidad Akashi vuelve a sonreír y sujeta su mano. Entrelaza sus dedos fríos y con la mirada le invita trasmitiendo un "Ven" que hace que Kuroko se levante ligeramente, moviéndose intentando con todas sus energías no perder el equilibrio al tiempo que se acomoda entre las piernas de Seijuro, quien le ha dejado un espacio. Ambos se acurrucan con las mantas y Akashi lo abraza, pasando las manos por su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él y sintiéndose cálido al fin. Le besa la oreja y parte del cuello expuesto, además de la nuca. Lo abraza con fiereza para no perderlo mientras las palabras escritas comienzan a desaparecer en el vidrio empañado. El corto _te amo_ se pierde poco a poco.

Kuroko está rojo hasta las orejas. Akashi se ríe.

—Yo también, Tetsuya.


End file.
